


A Wild Head Start

by sarangwonhoe



Series: EXO in hiatus [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: After care, Body Worship, FIRST I'M SORRY TO ALL SULAY SHIPPERS, Jackson is a Little Shit, Kinky Shit, Lay is so whipped, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swearing, There's Plot Too, Top Yixing, Xukun is a panicked gay mess in the streets and in the sheets, Xukun is idealized, Xukun is really whipped too, Yixing just wants to leave the world most of the time, angst and a bit of feelings if you squint, bottom xukun, camboy, cannon setting, chinese pleasures for yall kpop stans cause we love them both, lots of praise, lots of smut, obviously, real life events like IP and Happy Camp, spanking alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangwonhoe/pseuds/sarangwonhoe
Summary: Perfection wasn't supposed to exist and then Yixing met Cai Xukun.





	A Wild Head Start

Anticipation. Confidence. Challenge. All these things could easily be excuses as to why Yixing found it impossible to finally fall asleep this late at night. It was past midnight and the day ahead was important. The auditions for Idol Producer were starting and he was about to play the biggest part in the survival show, the one of the main mentor. Even so, never before he felt bothered from such formalities. Perhaps, it was the large cappuccino he had drunk at dinner? He highly doubted caffeine had that much impact on him anymore. Or maybe he was excited to see Jackson? Even if he had agreed to squeeze the show in his tight schedule mainly because of Yixing...The rapper was still an annoying idiot most of the time so no.

Yixing sighed. His remotely tense body couldn’t fully give in to a bloody deserved and needed rest and shuffled from side to side every minute or so. All this because every time he closed his eyes, lilac and burgundy painted the blackness vivid. That’s why he just stared down the shadowy open space above his king-sized bed, his eyes long accustomed to the dark. Fucking hell, he couldn’t possibly get so whipped because of a few photos? Small, subtle, seemingly innocent. So freshly taken that the ink still carried its distinguishable scent. From the very beginning it had been obvious someone was trying to grab his attention by sending a fancy black envelope, sealed with a heart on the back. But nothing could have prepared Yixing for what was inside. The epitome of aesthetical perfection, under inches of only the most milky skin he had ever seen, with an ounce of honey on top. Painted in red light sharp cheekbone leading to a beautifully shaped chin and messily bitten plump lower lip. Hurriedly, somehow. Unintentionally. The whole photo appeared as if taken in the spur of the moment with that long slender neck, thrown backwards and a playful shadow bringing out its tense adam’s apple. It was hinting at so much, yet so subtly leaving things to the imagination which as a matter of fact Yixing wasn’t deprived of – after all he had lived with Byun Baekhyun. However, it had been merely the first photo in the envelope and Yixing had found himself exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had kept, as his eyes shifted to the next one. Same setting, different angle – mostly plush and cherry-dyed lips, parted and curved in a slight pout. Ready and anticipating..What the hell?

Everything was just becoming more wrong by the second. With a thin top hanging high up his torso and revealing what seemed to be a toned flat stomach and hints of his v-line, the boy obviously hadn't intended sparing Yixing from quietly gasping at the next image. A side view of strong thighs which reached up to a soft-looking and perky bottom, only for all this to be concealed by the tight black leggings the boy wore. His muscles definitely had the shape of someone very active, yet they weren't bulky or too much for his slender body. The perfect balance of physique. The next photo had startled with its simplicity and only proved that point. The single shot of a slim and long waist which just held something soft about it with the few moles and traces of abs. Even though the remaining images had revealed more of the same, showing too much and not enough in the same time, rarely something caught his attention so much he would be still wide awake. Whatnot passed through his mind that night but one was for sure - when he eventually did drift off to sleep, his last thought was how very much he'd like to know the boy's face.

The few hours of rest unsurprisingly did not do any good by Yixing. If not else, he surely didn't feel the energy of a good night's sleep in his body. In fact, it felt terribly heavy to even move a limp. Rubbing his temples obviously didn't help lots with coaxing his brain to function for something other than sending deadly glares in the direction of the morning sunlight. Then he remembered the reason behind his torture and with a groan he left the warm embrace of his bed in a few sharp movements. His black locks usually styled backwards neatly, were dishevelled and messily hanging low to his still sleepy eyes. Yet Yixing still found elegance in his movements, the way he tied a black satin robe around his body and drank his first coffee for it was sure more would follow. He had a long day before him and an image to keep. And yes, it was too fucking early but he was ready to concentrate on his schedule, the letter and images long forgotten before he was even done with his breakfast.

Yixing's life had been quite the rollercoaster lately with more ups than downs, or course, but he still couldn't help but feel prickling anticipation on his way to the iQiyi campus. It was still very early so only the staff and the other mentors were here. It was important now that they got ready and made sure everything was set up.

It was quite the view actually. 8 am, some sunrays pushing through the morning fog, cameramen, make-up artists, stylists, managers, technicians, the whole staff shuffling around the place..and then there was Jackson. Coming out of his limo, wearing only a pair of baggy slacks and black sunglasses. His hair was remotely wet and his face was covered with some hydrating mask. And if it wasn't for his shit-eating grin and Gucci slippers, one would almost believe he wasn't just returning from a spa. In comparison with him, Yixing's jeans and coat seemed like an Oscar worthy outfit. And it would be fine if it was just Jackson being a walking scandal and stroding on the soon-to-be stage like a Victoria's Secret model, but what started to sport a vein up Yixing's forehead was that Jieqiong also came out of her make-up room with hair and clothes as if she had spent the night here. The usually pragmatic and strict Jieqiong, aka Kyulkyung, hidden behind a cheerful persona, currently looked more like a fan who slept outside just to get in first. There have been cases. Of course, nothing was worse than Jackson.

Yixing had barely set foot on campus and he found himself already puffing a heavy sigh. Obviously the week was starting out rough for everybody. Except for this jerk-

"Xing!" - A voice startled him out of his gloominess. An obnoxious one, accompanied by too many smiley wrinkles around his cheeks. - "You look stylish as ever. Do you perhaps need a coffee? You're gonna give Janie hard time with those dark circles? Haven't you slept?"

Jackson loved to attack people with quick and often not entirely logically connected questions. With his exhilarated frame one could think he was on drugs but Yixing knew better, of course. That was just how his friend usually was and honestly, it was a bright change to have him around in the awfully hard life they had, even though Yixing would never admit it.

"Naturally I wouldn't turn down the offer but.." - His eyes did a one take at the other's Hawaiian attire again and smiled, for the first time this morning probably, the cute dimples he was so well-known for, softening his features right away. - "I will get myself coffee. You better find the stylists. I almost mistook you for Ronghao-ge." - He whispered the last part and made his way over to the cafeteria, leaving the realization dawn on Jackson and a pout settle on his face.

Aside from the weird start of a morning everything else had been going well. Yixing's coffee with three shots of espresso, hidden exquisitely as only two, had made sure of that. And even though he had been a bit overwhelmed while getting ready, he could easily admit with a click of his tongue that currently everything was perfect. He could already feel that bubbling sensation under his veins which he got everytime he was about to go on stage. It wasn't fright or worry. Rather euphoria. And this time it wasn't different, as he passed the corridor to the main hall with his list of names in one hand and confidence in the other. His spot would be in the mentor booth, separated from the pyramid of hundred seats which the young trainees would take after his evaluation. They all seemed like talented and beautiful young men. Some of them were exceptionally beautiful, some had that fire in their eyes searching to prove themselves, some held an obvious cheerful and cute charisma that captured hearts before you knew it. Still, he'd have to put them into grades from A to F according to their skills.

The trainees introducing themselves and filling up the room was one thing and Yixing had no problem smiling encouragingly because for what he knew, that could make all the difference in their performance. But once Yixing sat in his place next to his colleagues, the electricity around shifted and suddenly the seriousness he started radiating seemed even a bit scary. They were ready to begin.  
  
Quite the stupor was caused in the hall when the MC announced for Yuehua Entertainment's trainees. A few curious heads even peeked up to get a better glimpse of the seven men, all dressed up in matching clothes - no doubt a stylist's job, sparkling and strong make-up and the privilege to look good together so no one figures out how nervous they were really. Yixing did. Still, he knew enough of Yuehua to have some expectations from them and he couldn't help but note they did, in fact, outshine everybody so far. As a group, they were surely the most stable-looking in the show. Yet..

"I expected more from you overall. When you're considered The Avengers of this show, you gotta live up to it, you understand?" - Yixing explained, as his eyes went down each trainee's name and information. - "A receive Zhu Zhengting, Ding Zeren and.." - He looked straight at the last boy, one that had already gained quite the popularity from the Korean show Produce 101. - "Justin."

The rest Yuehua trainees got marks D and F. Suddenly any previous chatter vanished into thin air. Dead silence dropped the atmosphere low. Most people were thinking: "If they couldn't meet the criteria, how would I do it?" Even the three guys with As were not expecting this huge difference in grades and shuffled awkwardly to their places. Once there, the one called Zhengting immediately held the hand of a shorter blonde next to him and threw encouraging glances his way. Obviously they had effect because the cute boy produced a sloppy smile and a certain blaze in his eyes to prove himself beyond the F badge on his T-shirt. Yixing guessed this Zhengting must be the group's leader if he had such an impact. And here he was, only the first hours of the show in and already thoughts about his own bandmates and leader came right across his mind. They weren't seeing each other much and the situation, concerning their separated schedules, was still delicate. So group chatrooms and video calls had to suffice all these months. And naturally, Yixing wanted nothing more but to reunite with them again.

The MC announcing loudly the next company startled him back into focus. He was glad on the outside he pretty much always looked his collected and calm self, no matter what memories his mind dug up in the worst moments. Thankfully, the rest of the evaluations passed without problems and even though Yixing gave stricter grades, he could admit with satisfaction before himself that really a lot of the contenders were talented. It was hours before most of them passed because after group performances each trainee had to give his solo stage. Some have sparked Yixing's interest and some he'd most definitely follow closely throughout the show but now it was time for the individual trainees and if not else, he was intrigued. How would they do with no company behind them to take care of their training and producing? It wasn't a common thing in the industry but sometimes the uncommon hid gems.

"Cai Xukun, 19 years old, an individual trainee." - The MC announced and judging by the immediate reaction in the hall - heads rising sharply up, some blinking quickly their tiredness away, that was someone to look forward to. And then indeed, a different kind of guy stepped forward. There was even an evident shift in the atmosphere. Most of the trainees followed him with their eyes locked. Those who were aware enough, caught his subtle glance towards the top spot of the pyramid and gulped down with a strange mixture of awe and worry. One even whispered. "So pretty." A blonde with a lazy gaze, leaning his head on his partner's shoulder. And no doubt he agreed. Because Cai Xukun was out of this world.

The first thing one would notice about him was his face. Soft wavy hair with the colour of freshly brewed coffee with milk. Ashbury special. It was messy but not as if it was unkept, rather in the 'I can rock any hairstyle' kind of way. Some strands fell down to his bright blue lenses enhanced by heavy burgundy eyeshadow. It made them seem like lonely islands in the middle of a wide red sea - the last ray of hope for any drowning man.

Or rather suffocating because Yixing was really having problems breathing properly and not look totally shocked right now. He had barely set his eyes upon the trainee and it was like someone had punched him in the gut. This was crazy. These soft facial outlines with the contrasting strong cheekbone and round chin. These thick crimson lips with the lower one being plump and always appearing a bit pouty. The long slender neck and a fucking black choker around it now. Yixing blinked slowly, not really trusting his eyes, nor every cell in his body screaming that he had seen this boy before. Cai Xukun and his broad chest covered sinfully with mesh and velvet marine blue jacket hanging off his shoulders. And even though a pair of trashy skinny jeans hugged his thighs, Yixing was pretty sure he could almost see through. The milky thin skin underneath that carried a few lost moles here and there, as if to remind you weren't grasping at an angel, simply at a dream come true. Of course, that's what a sane man would tell himself to feel safe. But a sane man would choose to ignore the evident smirk that gave all these soft features sharp thorns. The burning ground and glimmer of heavenly light in his wake, as that same ground tore open and swallowed you whole. But Yixing was no sane man. He was mad enough to look straight into the devil's eyes.

"Hello, mentors. Allow me to introduce myself." - Even his voice was beautiful. And his gaze never left Yixing. - "I'm Cai Xukun and I'm hoping to deliver a good performance. Thank you for evaluating me." - Then he bowed deeply and smiled the most cheerful smile, as if he hadn't waited whole day and it wasn't past midnight. He even knew how to speak, which strings to pull in order to lock all attention on him before even the song had started. It was almost frustrating. Yixing felt cheated and found himself searching for some sort of catch in the other's next humble words. - "I'm actually really worried to present you a self-composed and self-choreographed song. So please, look forward to me." - With the last words he turned to the other trainees and also bowed, before taking his spot in the middle of the stage. Microphone check. A deep breath. He was ready.

All happened too fast for Yixing to dwell in his troubled mind. So he just watched. The moment the song began, the atmosphere shifted once again. It was nothing like any other trainee had showed this day. Xukun not only had a stable voice which he used beautifully but he also rapped quick and with clear syllables. The song was private and with a catchy beat. With a beautiful violin playing in the background during the rap parts. It wasn't nothing never heard of before but for sure it was an interesting choice. It went really well with the sensual but modern lyrics and all would be completely fine and not at all rather inappropriate if Xukun's choreography didn't awfully remind of Yixing's own sexy style on the stage. Of the same alluring confidence that captivated audiences which one could only be born with.

Xukun twisted his body with the ease of a professional dancer and did not look even slightly bothered for a second to be dancing and singing in the same time. In fact, he was enjoying it if all the winks and subtle smirks were enough to tell. His dance was nothing spectacular mechanically but it was built around just the right moves of his hips, chest and thighs to enhance on their perfect features. Yixing was unreadable, his breath caught tight. This wasn't something that just happened in life. No one sent..such pictures only to appear in front of you the next day in full glory. It was bordering on the mad really. Yixing didn't want to believe his eyes, didn't trust his brain to do the simple math and didn't listen to his guts gnawing at him. It was impossible. Maybe he'd been left with greater impression last night than he had thought and now he was just imagining things. Yeah, that must be it. Yet he dared not glance away.

Xukun locked eyes with him and bit his lip shortly before his dance break began. His movements were curt and neat, his hips thrusted beautifully and his jacket hung low to reveal his smooth shoulders. He was one with the rhythm, as if lost in his own world for a little while.

Lastly his hand travelled all the way up his body and his thumb stilled by his lips only to slowly fall lower. His sharp eyes found and grabbed Yixing's gaze, held it in place.

"I wanna get love." - The sound died out. Xukun's side profile with low eyelids and slightly parted lips were caught in a sexy frame of shallow inhales and rapidly heaving chest.

This was definitely not accidental. Yixing realized he exhaled a breath he had no idea had been locked firmly in his throat. He was a bit shaken. Cai Xukun's skills far exceeded everyone else's and he was not blind to ignore that. However, what was perhaps worse, was that Yixing felt rather intrigued. He watched the trainee bow before him and with his peripheral vision he registered Jackson searching for his eyes. Natural. They needed only one glance to reach the mutual agreement this one they'd follow closely during the show from now on. But Yixing.. couldn't help but look at things differently, tried not to undress with his eyes too much. He was positive the expression on his face gave out nothing but thoughtfulness though, as he finally acknowledged his colleagues. They were all waiting for him to begin talking.

And then the subtle laughing coming from Jackson's side caught everyone unprepared. Yixing turned his eyes and stared dumbly at his grin.

"You've been great and all but what got me interested was your top. Where did you get it?" - Jackson seemed absolutely serious and Yixing just blinked slowly at the situation. And before he could interfere, he was already searching for Xukun's reaction and saw him get awfully shy, casting his eyes down to the ground with an awkward laugh. Holy shit, now he was getting embarrassed after such a performance??

"Actually, Wang-ge..My fans gifted it to me. They've been very considerate." - And really that top was something. It smoothed over the skin tightly and hid just enough. Or revealed, depending on how you'd look at it. Yixing thought this was getting more and more interesting. On one hand, he wanted to know what impression had Xukun left on his fans that they'd buy him something like this. What kind of fans really did that? On the other, knowing Jackson, it honestly wouldn't be a surprise if on the next day he popped up with the same or similar mesh to the show. No wonder if he even asked Xukun to get him one.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you definitely need to find me the same."

Yixing's mind made a mental flip. It came out only in the form of a sigh though, as he rubbed his temples and finally interfered.

"You're making the boy uncomfortable, Jackson. He did too good to keep him waiting, don't you think?" - His firm tone left no room for argument. - "I liked your performance. It was obvious you had already worked hard on that sexy vibe, that's good. Also you've self-composed the music and lyrics which is a bonus. I think for the first time tonight I have nothing bad to say. Good job." - Yixing managed one of his smiles, rich with dimples. But it was grim. He almost wished he could find something to point out as a mistake. The only thing that came to his mind though, was his mistake of going to sleep with these pictures behind his eyes.

The hall erupted in applauses and it seemed Xukun had the decency to get even more shy about it, as he bowed deeply and tried to conceal his reddening cheeks. After that, it was only a matter of time before he joined the other few guys with A grade. No one else had received Zhang-ge's personal praise, however. It wasn't long until the MC announced the end of today's schedule and most of the trainees sighed in relief or rubbed sleepy eyes. Tomorrow the first mission began and they all needed to rest.

That night Yixing entered his apartment more frustrated than tired, even though only his troubled mind kept his eyes from closing. He shoved his coat on the armchair and threw his tie somewhere on the floor. His glass stood lonely on the table in the living room and made sure to fill it with some whiskey. Everything was just as he had left it - his vitamins and a few bottles of this energizing water iQiyi had them advertise, his documents, the Rolex he had taken off for the show and lastly, the letter with all the photos scattered around it. How careless of him. And even though everything was presumably the same, Yixing felt different.

Xukun had caught up with him near the exit after most of the people had left the building. He had dropped the screaming blue jacket for a black coat with silver buttons. His heavy make-up was also gone, leaving him unwhitewashed, with his bare clear face. He actually seemed from this Earth for a change. In a hurry and a bit jumpy. He had only said. - "I wanted to thank you once again for your kind words, Zhang-ge. They mean a lot. I'll work my hardest to live up to them and achieve even more. Have a good night."

And just like that he had run off to somewhere. Yixing wanted to think nothing of it but it was somewhat impossible if the boy's playful eyes were anything to go by. And now he was having a quiet conversation with his whiskey, as he observed the small photos. He felt like seeing them for the first time all over again. There was just always something else catching his eye in this chaotic perfection. Even tiny imperfections, if they could even be called so, held their beauty. For example, just now Yixing noticed an unusual blemish on the side of the boy's belly.

That startled him from himself. What was he doing, dwelling so hard on these images that might as well be used against him if he wasn't careful? Before he could get rid of them, he caught something written on the envelope's insides. It looked like..a link? It wasn't a message for sure. Yixing's eyes narrowed in a frown. This was getting out of hand. And no way in hell, he'd ever open that link. He left everything and after a quick shower he went to bed.

The next three days were hectic. For such a short time the trainees would need to learn the lines, choreography and performance of the main song "Ei Ei". Yixing didn't fully approve of these terms but that was the show's format. He did all he could to mentor everyone equally. And still, before the final evaluations on the third day he could easily say who would cope and who not, even though Yixing saw great determination in everyone.

Yet, he was known to be strict and that put great pressure the more the third day approached. As for Cai Xukun..Was it fair to say that he didn't seem as nervous? Of course, he wasn't the only one but Yixing's eyes were following him closely. Perhaps, he was still searching hard to spot the other making some sort of a mistake. All he saw though, was unnerving row of charms.

Cai Xukun had already been to vocal lessons. His voice wasn't of the highest but he knew well how to use it to his advantage. It turned out he had been the main rapper in his previous group and he overall felt more confident with rapping. And then it turned out he was confident with dancing, producing and his charisma on stage. What he definitely wasn't however, was overly confident. And it seemed he was also a magnet for most of the other guys, especially the ones who lacked in confidence. He helped everyone who had come to him and humbly showed leadership where it was needed without actually assuming the rolle of a leader. Xukun easily could have been a selfish prick with ego to the heavens, having in mind that in all the mid-evaluations he kept getting praised from the mentors. And that did not exactly seem new to him. In fact, everyone were pretty convinced by the second day that he should win the center's position for the stage. Most trainees voiced that out openly, some were obviously jealous or feeling underappreciated. Yet, Xukun was the same to everyone.

Except to Yixing. For Yixing he always had a spare glance. A subtle smirk. Absentminded biting of his lip. Unnecessary eye contact while he danced. He listened to every word Yixing had to say so attentively. He never failed to observe the demonstrations from the first row. He showed up on campus extra early - earlier than Jackson even. And he didn't miss to bow good night to Yixing, even though it was very late when they were finishing up. All that could be easily blamed on Xukun's obvious greater determination for the show and Yixing refused to believe otherwise because for all he knew, he didn't even know who the person behind the photos was.

Until he knew.

It was the afternoon before the open concert tonight where the theme song would be presented to an audience. Which meant it was time for the mentors' final evaluation. They'd rearrange the trainees' current grades, according to their work the last three days. They'd also determine which nine of them would lead the song on screen. And perhaps, most importantly a center would be appointed, the current main contenders being Xukun and Yuehua's Zhengting.

Everybody were doing last rehearsals while waiting for the results. Yixing still strode from room to room and observed. His say on the top 9 was final. He decided who got to be center. Of course, he had in mind his colleagues' opinion. Everyone but the vocal mentor Li Ronghao had been pretty positive Xukun should get the position. And Yixing wished he hadn't settled so easily with the thought, read: since the very first fucking day. But he had watched everyone since the beginning and he just knew a center when he saw one. He saw Xukun. It was as if written on his stupid beautiful face.

Yixing neared the last room and just reached to the door handle when someone almost bumped at him.

"Oh-! Zhang-ge.." - Yixing blinked rapidly but that wouldn't make Cai Xukun just disappear in front of him. A freshly dyed in silver Xukun with a soaking wet T-shirt that glued to his chest. - "I umm..Justin accidentally spilled his water on me..and yeah, need to go change." - Then he hurried down the hall and turned right for the dorm rooms.

Yixing decided not to dwell on how hot the silver looked on the boy. He did not even start with the T-shirt. He just entered the room and pretended not to see Justin immediately getting off Cheng Cheng and a vitamin water bottle suspiciously laying empty close to them. They quickly toppled over each other to stand and a moment later the whole room was mobilized in a strict line. Yixing wasn't in a good mood and it must have shown on his face because the trainees stood quietly and preferred to face the ground. He had spared too much thoughts to Xukun the last few days - the constant ifs and buts, this link and the photos with it. That irritated him and he felt the the need to sober up.

And then his eyes locked on a pair of flaming brown ones, which rushed around and seemed to have stopped in their tracks just to meet him.

"I'm sorry to everyone for waiting. Let's begin now."

Yixing blinked and registered Xukun taking his place in the formation, looking at him expectantly. Then he blinked a second time because the boy wore a black crop top now which left some of his lower chest bare. Didn't he have something else to wear-

Yixing's mind made an unexpected flip. Holy fucking shit. He suddenly jumped from his seat. He had seen this before. And it was exactly in the same place. The same small blemish, standing alone like an oasis in the desert that Xukun's sun-kissed skin was. Yixing's eyes were now the ones rushing everywhere but at that spot, his last two burnt out brain cells hopping together and mocking him. It had been Cai Xukun to send him the envelope after all.

Yixing stared right into his face and saw nothing but the now evident smirk and subtle lift of a brow. He knew. _Xukun knew that he knew_. They exchanged just a few hundred volts of electricity between them for a matter of seconds and Yixing struggled to remember why he was here.

"Begin." - His voice travelled around the room, curt and monitory. It sounded foreign even to him. He took his place in front and the music started.

For starters, Yixing had known his picks by the time he finished his coffee in the penthouse this morning. He didn't really need to watch Cheng Cheng or Justin to see they were doing good. Nor he needed to witness again Honglin lacking to know he'd never make it to the others' level. Instead Yixing's eyes did not leave Xukun's side for a single second. They were as if prying him open, daring him to make even one small wrong move..Which he did not. In fact, Xukun's cool posture was only scratching the surface. Underneath laid wildfire that seemed to fuel from the challenge. He gave it his all, even though it was only a rehearsal and he could already guess whose name would be on Yixing's lips when he returned to the mentor booth.

The more the performance neared, the more Yixing's blood would boil. He knew he was staring at Xukun. How he captivated hundreds of hearts with a simple movement or a charming smile. Xukun also knew he was being stared at. And that elicited the absolute best from him. The performance had been fire but Yixing felt like burning himself and not in the sweet way. A poisonous wave of possessiveness washed over him in rhythm with his heartbeat. This night he barely slept.

A man once said that ain't no rest for the wicked. Similarly, the nine winners of the 'Ei Ei' mission were aligned and waiting for Yixing on the very next morning to immediately begin learning the choreography for his song Sheep. 'Happy Camp' was in only three days and Yixing had insisted he taught the dance to the boys himself. That meant they'd have to finalize their rehearsal for two days at most, because Yixing had a very busy schedule.

"Good morning, everyone. You're all here, nice. We have no time to lose." - It was 7 am. and Yixing wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine. His black sunglasses lined up with his hard lips and gave off a certain chilly vibe. The total opposite оf him beamed Xukun. He had that face which showed only utter amusement and calmness. He wore fit black pants and a baggy T-shirt and still managed to look amazing even in such casual clothes.

Not long after they began training Yixing joined them in front. With the glasses and coat off, he almost passed for a fellow trainee. That's how young and fit he looked, especially in this black tracksuit. The only thing giving him away was the stable confidence in his eyes, once he started moving. The confidence acquired after hundreds of hours in practice and performance.

Overall their work lacked any problems. The short time they had was unnerving, of course but everyone saw this as a huge opportunity and had the needed amount of skills and motivation to handle it. Yixing wasn't particularly concerned about that.

He was more concerned how Xukun's T-shirt flashed parts of his chest every time he danced. How his thighs clenched with the moves and his body followed the choreography closely. Precisely. Yixing was well aware he was staring and judging by the boy's spare glances, he knew too. What was this game they were playing, the rational part of Yixing honestly didn't want to know. Still, if there was something he hated more than not having the upper hand, it was not being sure what to do. Tonight he was deciding what would happen with that envelope.

Xukun barely dragged his feet accross the door and locked it behind him. He was finally home. It wouldn't be for long - after these three days he'd have to return to the show's dorms. Since 'Happy Camp' theoretically wasn't a part of Idol Producer's schedule they had been allowed to spend the nights off campus.

It felt damn good to be home. Safe. Even the walls were familiar. It wasn't like he lived in some luxurious suite but he couldn't complain from his cosy three room apartment. The biggest of them being the open living room with these large French windows that revealed a breathtaking twenty-eight floor night view of the city.

Oh, how he wished to just flop on the soft cushions of the sofa and rest. It was 11 pm and he had been training non-stop for the last four days. But it was no such time yet. His feet took him straight to the bathroom for a shower much longed for. He liked letting the tad too hot water wash out the soreness from his muscles, until his skin turned rosy red from the heat and softened to the touch.

Perhaps, this was the time to say that Zhang Yixing was his idol. Not just an idol though. A rolemodel. And somewhere along the way Xukun had also become strangely and exclusively whipped for him. Sending those polaroid images had been maybe the craziest shit he'd ever done. Considering how he had truly gotten the designer Versace mesh or how the rent for this apartment was paid, that was quite the statement.

So yeah, Cai Xukun had with his right mind sent semi-naked images of him to his mentor. But it really sounded so shallow put like this - it wasn't like he searched for privilege to the top 9 or had any intentions of blackmail. Xukun simply wanted to be noticed. And Zhang Yixing hadn't dropped his eyes from him even for a second, ever since that tiny accident in the training room where Justin tackled him and the whole bottle of water he was drinking, spilled over him. That had definitely not been planned but it was working and who the hell was Xukun to complain?

Of course, execution was going to be more challenging. Xukun dropped down before his laptop with a towel in hand still lazily drying his hair and checked the time. 11:37 pm. Crap, he was running a bit late. He needed a hairdryer and some make-up like now. He let the towel fall, his still damp curls pointing everywhere, as he typed something on the laptop and a counter started.  
  
Yixing had been pretty determined on cutting the envelope and all its contents on the way home. But his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Now he just blinked against the odd numbers on his screen, ticking off languidly. He definitely had not expected that after he opened the strange link. Anyway, something was bound to happen in 6 minutes and he was staying to see what.

Put a little eyeshadow bellow the crease, smudge it along the lid, highlight the check bone. Repeat on the other eye and only then intensify the color. Xukun had enough experience to do it even asleep. He had blown out his hair and even though it was still messy, it had nice volume and was soft to the touch. It seemed like he was ready.

Xukun brought his laptop to the bed and checked if everything was set. His page was still there with his nickname - Kun. And a wavy after it which looked so scandalous, standing next to the profile picture of his raw collarbones and chest. Because from this moment on, he became Kun. One of the most private and untouchable camboys on this website, for whom no one had any personal information, not even his very few self-picked donators. Kun whose shows were so exclusive that no one really knew for sure what he did in front of the camera. Those who cared enough, only had snippets of information of how he was not from this Earth. Sweet, expressive or a total tease..Maybe a bit bratty? Nothing was confirmed. That's how Kun had turned into the epitome of an enigma throughout the website's visitors. He was all but a mystery and that's what Xukun appreciated most about it.

How he got into this was a long story but the short version required only one word. Money. The idol industry was still far less popular in China than in South Korea and it definitely didn't pay enough for him to cover all his expenses, especially when his company was being shitty. Okay, maybe he also liked the control of turning successful adult men into horny teenagers when it came down to his soft thighs and perky bottom. Usually they'd refrain from requesting specific toys or behaviour because Kun wasn't the type to hold back but even if they did, he played along most of the time. At first it had been weird differentiating himself from his cam persona but once he learned the individual preferences of his few viewers, it was much easier to offer each one of them the side of Kun they needed. One would want clear view of the edge where his stockings ended and to be called daddy. Other would get off on him stuffed with toys and begging for release. It was all pretty basic and he didn't really have to fake enjoying it too most of the time. And the best part - Kun's audience liked to stay just as hidden as him, it seemed. Their accounts held no information whatsoever, they never did stupid things like reveal stuff about themselves in tries to get to know him or ask for meet-ups.

Additionally, the platform provided him with full customization over his shows and audiences. It was already a few minutes past twelve but there was no real 'late' when you were the one controlling when and for who the stream started or stopped. All the money passed through the website so not even the donators really knew who they were paying.

All in all, Xukun couldn't say he was complaining. Everything he did was adored. Even him being fashionably late as usual. He was often told he was absolutely perfect. Being Kun in front of the camera gave him power to do and act the way he did with maddening confidence. He did last preparations - during streams he always had a light black mask around his face and wore his hair differently. Today he was pretty tired and honestly, he needed to relax so everything would be one idea sweeter. Including his soft puppy-like hair.

His donators were already on and waiting..all eight of them, not more, not less and the number hadn't changed in a long time.

Except tonight was different. Xukun's eyes blinked frantically at the ninth viewer, marked as 'Guest'. His stomach did at least two backflips. His lower lip trembled behind the mask and that wasn't the effect the leather harness around his hips and neck had on him.

That was Zhang Yixing. He was the only person in the world to whom Xukun had given direct access to the stream through a link. He had almost given up that it'd ever be opened - hell, he even had no idea whether Yixing had kept the letter.

But now aside from the maddening boom in his head, Xukun felt adrenaline renew his energy. The thought of having Yixing watch him sent shivers down his spine and heat up his cheeks. Fuck, he needed to calm down. Now more than ever. After all, he was the one pulling the strings. He took a deep breath and turned on the stream.

Yixing was just entering his bedroom with a glass of wine when he saw the counter gone from his screen. He hurried to his laptop and..gasped. Xukun was kneeling in front of the camera, his body relaxed and all spread out in way that screamed obscenities. He was wearing a mask but it was Xukun for sure, from head to toe. This milk skin and sculptured forms which glowed somehow even through a web cam. Yixing couldn't possibly mistake this breathing flower of the vivid images that had haunted his mind the last days.  
  
Only this time Xukun was laid out hot and bare for him to see, his soft tummy slightly buzzing. Yixing needed some time to register the two pinky rotor vibrators wrapped around the boy's length. Then the harness close to his shaft with loops on each side which held the leather belts around his slender thighs. Then the almost invisible cable continuing lower and disappearing somewhere between his legs.  
  
" _Holy fucking shit-_ " - Yixing swore under his unblinking eyes and just stood there for a moment unsure what to do. Unsure what to do about the almost painful throb down his spine. He should shut the pad and go to bed, forget about all of this. And then he heard him.  
  
"F-fuck, I'm becoming a mess already..Should I show you, daddy?"  
  
Xukun's  usually steady voice was now but a low purr. He moved his hands behind him for support and spread his legs more to reveal the third larger piece disappearing in his hole, tapped deep by a cutesy butt plug. His fingers reached down and pushed teasingly eliciting a sweet whimper from his throat. Yixing was speechless and aggressively turned on for an incredibly short time. His breath was too quick. Labored. Captivated just like in the auditions. This time too he couldn't look away.  
  
"How I need someone to operate this remote for me.." - With that Xukun flicked two settings up and threw his head back in the sudden change. A whine ripped from his long slender throat and shamelessly turned into a needy moan. His body tensed more visibly, every fit muscle trembling ever so lightly and his thighs clenched around the leather harness.  
  
It was so.. beautiful. All that pretty skin captured in the most sinful of ways. Yixing gulped down heavily. His eyes roamed everywhere and still couldn't find a place to settle on. The boy was just perfect all over.  
  
"I'm sure you'd have no mercy on me if you held this, daddy so I'm not holding back either." - Xukun snickered sheepishly. As if he was playing a game. Questions like why and what the fuck rose in Yixing's mind but were quickly forgotten when the boy turned up the setting some more and the stream was filled only with the sweetest and most sinful sounds he had ever heard. Sheen of cold sweat trickled on his forehead and he felt his pants achingly tight at the view of Xukun grinding onto the butt plug. His legs were slightly trembling and he leaked precum without even touching himself.  
  
"Ah, it's t-too much, daddy-!" - His hips seemed hopelessly lost between bucking into the air and back against the vibrations on his sweet spot. It was fascinating actually how he could get himself so worked up like this. With all this on lone display, Yixing could only wonder what it'd be like to touch the boy's rosy flesh and set fire down his bones. His cock twitched at the thought and he could only keep watching in silent frustration, as Xukun whined some more. - "I n-need you to fill me up so badly, daddy-"  
  
Yixing knew he was close to losing it. Xukun writhing in pleasure like that was _the most fucking precious little thing_ and he had requests Yixing would be more than happy to oblige to. With every vibration the boy on screen was coming a little more undone and his fucked out voice only proved that. He seemed so far gone, yet so empty and needy.  
  
"I'm so close--but I want more.." - He wailed and indeed looked just about to top over the edge with every muscle in his body tensing..when he pulled out everything and stilled his hips.  
  
It was a maddening sight. His nails trashed at the bed and he cried desperately, as he felt his denied orgasm rip with force from his body. It seemed to make all of his skin flush pink, every muscle tense. His hole clenched around the air at loss and his dick twitched angrily red and hard. He just laid there for a few seconds while his whimpers calmed down, his chest heaving rapidly and his adam apple bobbing up and down. Yixing only blinked, not having seen a prettier thing.  
  
Xukun pushed up his head a bit and even though half his face was masked, the piercing stare he sent straight into the camera made Yixing surpress a growl. Every one of the boy's angelic delicate features was now twisted with raw pulsating desire.  
  
"I honestly intended for this to be a shorter one 'cause I was tired but.." - He purred with voice like a honeycomb - sweet but rough on the edges, his low and sultry tone assembled as if specifically to drive Yixing insane. And he fucking adored doing it too. This longing, this teasing, the upped tension. Xukun wanted to show him exactly what he was missing out on. And he didn't mind wrecking himself if it'd wreck Yixing too. - "I changed my mind."  
  
The boy reached over to grab something and shuffled on his back. You could feel the sly smirk on his lips through the mask when his hand brought in the frame the pink dildo it carried. It was a reasonable length but more so it was really thick. Definitely one from the larger shelf. Xukun took it on a slow trip across his chest and stomach and didn't even try to hide the shivers on his skin where it touched.  
  
"I hope this would be enough to resemble you, daddy..I can't wait to have it inside me spreading me open." - He murmured, gradually lowering the toy to his hips where the harness had already left slight red marks. Yixing was exhaling with force. His pants were really starting to hurt and the boy was taking his sweet time being a little tease. First he thoroughly lubed the toy, making sure his pretty fingers stroked it up and down. Then he laid back, spread his legs and Yixing bit his lip at the sight of his plush perky bottom.  
  
"Do you think it will fit, daddy? I want it so bad.." - Xukun teased the dildo's head around his pinky hole and spread his hips and legs even wider, easily accommodating them into a split. Yixing's eyes literally dilated at the sight. How goddamn flexible was he?! Fucking hell. Yixing couldn't even look away anymore. He had most definitely lost it.  
  
Finally, after what had felt like eternity, Xukun allowed his hand to push in the toy. Painfully slow, letting his viewers see how well he stretched around it. There was some discomfort at first but once it was all the way in, he let out an involuntary mewl of content. His head fell back and he waited only a few seconds to relax, before he started moving.  
  
"Ah, daddy, feels good, daddy-" - He chanted, breathing heavily and obviously trying to muffle his moans. But as he built a steadier rhythm, that became more and more impossible. And even if he tried playing it cool, his body was sure to betray everything once his movements started speeding up. His dark lust-hooded eyes were half shut and just below them his cheeks were contoured in a rosy blush from the heat. His thighs were trembling and his hole clenched at every push. Raw moans filled the stream from under his mask.  
  
" _F-fuck-_!.." - Xukun's voice slipped an octave when the toy curved just right and hit his sweet spot. Everytime he pulled almost all the way out only to thrust the dildo back again, his eyes shot open and he cried from pleasure. -"My-god..Feels so good-"  
  
Xukun couldn't stop thinking about how Yixing watched him right now. He couldn't stop picturing Yixing manhandling him and filling him hard. His dick twitched painfully and Xukun lost himself completely to the feeling, not even bothering to keep his voice down anymore.  
  
"Nhgh daddy- So good, d-daddy!"  
  
He was just begging for it. The way his beautiful body contorted in pleasure, the way his hand was clawing at the bed's covers. Yixing was mesmerized and definitely far too gone. He wanted to be there, to take off that mask and see the other's needy face, bite his thick lips. To dig his hands in the soft skin and mark it all over. To make him truly scream. Yixing swore under his breath and swallowed down the unbearable need to touch himself. This was fucking unbelievable.  
  
Xukun didn't stop, as he felt the familiar heat pool in his abdomen. For a moment there he had completely forgotten about the camera or the viewers. All that mattered was that Yixing was watching. After quite a few wet dreams about him it was enough to push Xukun over the edge.  
  
"I-am close, nghh I'm gonna-" - He barely breathed out the words and was cut off by his loud moan, as a particularly hard thrust made him come hard all over his belly. _Fucking untouched._ That had to be sexiest thing Yixing had seen. Otherworldly. Body convulsing from pleasure and toes curling to themselves. Chest heaving up and down, dishevelled hair and golden glistening skin. Yixing could hear his own heavy breathing in the suffocating silence while he watched the boy relax from his high. It took his body a minute or two to stop trembling and he looked so soft all of the sudden when he sat on the bed to look at the camera.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Daddy." - Xukun whispered, the thickness of his post-orgasm voice beating obscenities into Yixing's brain. His messy hair bounced softly when he ruffled it through it and suddenly he looked so small, so squishy. There was some kind of lazy innocence in his movements to clean himself and comb through his locks. And if Yixing was suddenly associating _innocence_ with this boy, then he was definitely losing his mind.  
  
"But I'm even more tired now so I'll be going. Tomorrow I have this important practice and the mentor is suuper strict." - He laughed sweetly and the sound resonated in Yixing's head. He wasn't sure if it was his reward or his death wish.  
  
"I think he likes me though." - Xukun added sheepishly, as if it was a secret but one that everyone were aware of. And just when Yixing thought he can't be both that sexy and cute, he blew an air kiss goodbye and the stream went black.  
  
It all happened too fast. Yixing just stood there - frozen, shocked and painfully hard. His eyes were still glued on the empty glaring screen and it seemed like the thick vein on the side of his face would burst if he moved even an inch. He had never before dealt with something like this. Yixing liked having things under control, liked being in charge. He had none of that right now. And normally he'd think everything through but any rational thought right now was blocked with Cai Xukun. All in his right mind  was immediately erased by the image of the boy's perfectly sculpted body, melting in pleasure and in Yixing's thoughts it was under his touch Xukun came undone.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful except for the worst case of blue balls in the world and the glass of wine which had turned into a bottle by the time Yixing could finally fall asleep. And even then he still had the boy on his mind so it wasn't a big surprise to see him in his dreams too.  
  
The morning was a wild head start. The door of the training room opened and and all Xukun needed, was for their looks to meet once to know he had won. The set of sparks that jumped between him and Yixing were enough to light up a whole city and the prying eyes on him were more than what he'd bargained for.  
  
"Get in shape and begin with the formations. We have little time and you all still have a lot of work to do." - Yixing's strong voice echoed in the room and everybody shuffled separately to warm up. Except for Xukun. He kept his place in front of the mirror, fully aware his every move was being observed.  
  
Yixing scowled, as his eyes travelled from bottom to top all over the boy. He had let a kid get to him. A kid that wore tight black leggings and a thin loose top _for their 8 am practice_. Every curve of his perfect ass and thighs was contoured and he was stretching right in front of him. Fucking hell. And Xukun acted totally oblivious except for these spare glances that kept the game going. A challenge which Yixing had close to none patience for but played along anyway.  
  
Fortunately or not, other problems seemed to distract Yixing the more the day progressed. The thing was that he wasn't satisfied with the overall group performance. Individually, most of these trainees were really good but when it came down to teamwork, they had hardly achieved something in just two days. And since Yixing always looked into things really closely, he noticed problems with the mechanical execution of some moves too. That made him quite upset by the minute.

Additionally, he was pissed off because it was 5 pm, they had had only one short lunch break so far and only Xukun seemed to do everything in better than satisfactory way. Yixing didn't like favoring any trainee but in such situations it was impossible to overlook some things. It still pissed him off though. Because Xukun hadn't stopped reminding of his sinful existence the whole time and all his teasing dangerously pulled at the strings of Yixing's sense. Was it that or desperate times indeed called for desperate measures, he didn't know.  
  
He stopped the music and stood in front so everyone could see him. - "If you think, you're here to look bad on my stage, you're very wrong. We are doing this from the beginning. Only this time I'll begin by stretching you, 'cause none of you except Xukun is moving with my legs in the chorus!" - Yixing's temper sent chills down to the bone. Normally, he wouldn't yell but now he was angry and he almost hadn't slept last night. All the trainees had quietly glued their eyes to the floor because that Yixing was definitely scary.

Xukun thought he was hot.

Only he kept his head up and used the time to peruse every single feature on the other's hard face. Yixing pretended he didn't notice and cut off. - "Xukun will be showing you the dance while I call you one by one. Focus!" 

The sudden drop in the atmosphere seemed to startle everyone more or less out of their comfort zone. Yixing was ready to sacrifice some stress for effectiveness, having in mind the short amount of time they had. He helped the trainees stretch and this was not at all a fun process. When he had a set goal, he hardly swayed and that meant he pushed every and each one of those boys to the limit. All that could be heard in the room, were the occasional groans and the steady counting of Xukun.  
  
It took nearly three more hours for Yixing to be completely satisfied with how the dance came out. Everyone was pretty much seeing stars from exhaustion and when he called in a break, a mutual sigh of relief filled the room.  
  
"I know I may have been harsh but it's more important the audience likes us than you to like me." - His faint laugh warmed up the stiff atmosphere and some nods of approval in between the trainees followed. - "I'm proud of you. I suggest you now go to the small restaurant on the first floor to get some warm meals, okay? Then rest well and I'm positive we'll fire up the stage." - He genuinely smiled for the first time today, his cute dimples making the hard day of training seem long gone. Justin and ChengCheng groaned at the mention of food and were first to run off. After quick bows and goodbyes the others turned to leave too before Yixing changed his mind and made them stay here all night.  
  
Only Xukun wasn't particularly hurrying and he didn't have to because he was stopped right at the door. The hand on his shoulder squeezed a bit harder than it probably should have and he already had a feeling he wasn't leaving soon.  
  
"You're staying here and finishing your training. I haven't stretched you and talent is no excuse for privileges." - Yixing's face and voice betrayed nothing. For the first time Xukun didn't really know what to say and usually that was something. The air may have tensed for exactly two seconds but Xukun was quick to regain his composure and didn't even blink when the door was shut. With Yixing around, feeling like a hot balloon was just daily experience so he most definitely wasn't going to lose his shit now. Only now, last night had happened. Stupid chirping excitement bubbled inside Xukun at the brief thought and he masked everything with a smile.  
  
"Yes, of course. You're right." - He moved back to the centre of the room and let his eyes trail to the mirror. They stared at Yixing's reflection closing on to him. Xukun knew fairly what to expect but he also had a weird feeling in his gut.  
  
Besides the narrowed way Yixing looked down on him, they started off pretty casually. Boring even. Xukun would bend down till he reached his toes and hugged his legs, then he'd go back up and keep his balance tiptoeing for ten seconds. Repeat. Same went on with his legs spread and his palms freely resting on the floor. The only intriguing thing was the way Yixing's eyes were glued onto him like a prey.  
  
Xukun decided to stir up the game. Next time he dove down, his legs spread much wider until he could easily set his elbows in front and rest his chin in his hands. It was almost a split but it kept his hips hovering a bit above the ground and the contagious smirk on his face only showed the ease on his body. The same ease from last night's cam. Even the same cockiness.  
  
Yixing openly stared. Every curve, every muscle, every spot he had efficiently traced so many times already that they felt familiar under his eyes. He wanted them familiar in so many more ways, however.  
  
He shifted swiftly behind Xukun and met his smily crescent eyes in the mirror. They held all types of unhealthy destructive flames. But what tangled the very last strings of Yixing's sane composure in a tight knot, was the silent challenge sent his way with the lift of a single brow. He waisted only a second to grip the boy's hips tightly and slam them down into a split. A soft groan echoed in the heavy air and Yixing smirked with satisfaction. The muscles gave under his push like soap to water and relaxed the moment Yixing smoothed his fingers over them.  
  
Xukun hated how quickly his body reacted to the touch. He got goosebumps all over that started from his spine, as Yixing's hands lingered on his back for a moment. Next thing he felt, was the weight of the other shuffling behind him on the floor. Xukun's stomach made a leap. That definitely hadn't happened with the others.  
  
"Don't move." - Was all the warning Xukun got before the hand on his back pushed him forward flat against the surface. A jolt of pain shot through his muscles and a weird broken cry escaped his lips, even though he tried muffling it. Weird because it hurt but it also made his cheeks hot.  
  
Instinctively, his legs wanted to gather back together but Yixing only squeezed his thigh in warning. Xukun exhaled hard against the parquet in tries to ease the strain of his body. He didn't even register Yixing's hand moving to his hair, until it started brushing his locks softly. He hated how he snuggled against the touch but itght exactly the needed amount of safe with it. He hated how it gave Yixing the satisfaction to snicker. Xukun sent a glare his way.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to people with that attitude, Cai Xukun." - Judging by the way Yixing talked, that was sarcasm. - "Oh, wait. In fact, you do." - He leaned over the boy's back and pulled at his hair harshly to make him look up at his reflection. Xukun let out an involuntarily whimper and bit his lip at the jolt down his spine. Damn, this was definitely not something that ought to turn him on so much. - "Actually you know very well how to make a man go mad. But I'm different from your other subscribers, aren't I? They have never seen your pretty face." - Xukun licked his lip tentatively. And nope, the redness under his eyes was still as evident. - "They could never touch it." - Yixing ghosted his hand over the boy's chin and held it, brushing a thumb over his wet lips.  
  
Xukun bit back at least a couple of snarky remarks that came to mind. First, because if this was really happening and it wasn't one of his vivid wet dreams, then he had already gotten what he wanted. Zhang Yixing totally unlike his usual collected self. Out of control.  
  
Second, he was pretty numb by now. The position they were at was stretching his muscles really uncomfortably and it bordered on pain, but then again that's probably what he deserved. Also he couldn't possibly miss the way Yixing's breath fanned over hi  earlobe. - "Yet I can. You want me to. Last night you had my name all over you."  
  
Xukun forced himself to relax and sent a small smirk Yixing's way. Oh, he had no idea how right he was. - "And now I have Zhang Yixing himself all over me. Maybe you came for a permanent subscription? Liked the show that much? Want me to call you daddy now?"  
  
Yixing chuckled and for a moment there Xukun sure as hell _forgot how to breathe_. That deep dark chuckle sent shivers throughout his whole body. Shivers that the other surely felt.  
  
"I thought I'd make you."  
  
The weight shifted off from Xukun's body and pulled him up. All of the sudden his breath was knocked out of his chest as he was pushed flat against the mirror, a bigger body pressing into his. His feet were so wobbly from the stretch that they almost gave out when Yixing's lips attached to his in a flare. All of the sexual tension between them seemed to crash in this moment. Adrenaline quickly filled Xukun's body and he grabbed on the other's shoulders, as he began responding more eagerly to the kiss.  
  
Yixing was exactly opposite to what he usually seemed like and totally like the boy had imagined him so many times - hot, demanding, controlling. His tongue curled around Xukun's mouth experiencedly and constantly nibbed to go deeper. It was becoming more and more insistent and the boy was pretty sure there was a hand crawling up his nape. It lingered on the edge of his hairline for a moment, simply feeling up the soft curls when it suddenly pulled.  
  
Xukun gasped and the hot tongue in his mouth didn't waste a second to plunge past his. Yixing tilted his head even further to get better access and started exploring inside. Small wet noises inevitably escaped Xukun and normally it'd be too much, too soon, too dizzy but with Yixing, it wasn't long before he turned hot and panting.  
  
When they finally tore apart, the room was shortly filled only with heavy breathing. And while Xukun tried to calm down his mad pulse, Yixing seemed to be considering something. He would be risking a lot bringing the boy to his apartment but he'd be risking even more staying here so..  
  
"Come." - He pushed off the mirror and headed straight to the door, leading Xukun by the arm. He stumbled a bit but a smirk quickly found its way to his lips.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" - He managed to catch up with Yixing and searched for his eyes. An answer didn't come though. No reaction whatsoever. Xukun huffed accostingly and decided to push it further. - "Are you so afraid of getting caught with one of your trainees that now you're taking me to some place in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
They were just nearing the end of the hallway when Yixing abruptly stopped and pulled the other towards himself by the arm. His grip was strong enough that it stung a little.  
  
"I am taking you to my place so I can properly fuck that behaviour out of you." - He whispered near Xukun's ear, his hand feeling up the thin milky skin on the side of his neck. Yixing was awfully close and he could kiss or bite or something but he just smirked and Xukun couldn't surpress the shudder down his spine. - "And it's quite lively around there so you might wanna start training to keep quiet, unless you want everybody to know how good of a boy you are."  
  
Xukun gulped down and licked his lips pouting, simply letting the other lead him out of the building in silence. It didn't last long though after they went in the exact opposite direction of the exit into a small parking lot. A private one judging by the fact there was only one car. A black and probably very expensive jeep to which they were headed.  
  
"So, do you do this often, Zhang-ge? Taking rookies to your place?" - Xukun felt only how the grip on his arm became bruisingly tight. He knew he was pulling at dangerous strings here but it was all part of the plan to rile up Yixing further.  
  
"And you? Fancy sending revealing pictures to higher-ups?" - He opened the door for the other to enter with a smug grin.  
  
Xukun's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the door handle, as he climbed inside the car. - "As a matter of fact, you're the first and only person to get those." - Then he didn't even wait for the other to answer and pulled the door shut behind him.  
  
While he walked around to the driver's seat, Yixing managed to sum up all the pros and cons of their situation, even shortly considered the possible outcomes..and decided the worst thing that could happen is Baekhyun or Junmyeon somefuckinghow learning about this. Other than that, relieving his recent Xukun-centric obsession was a pretty nice idea. Yixing rarely found someone so interesting and attractive. How wouldn't he? The boy was definitely something else.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you're the first trainee I'm taking anywhere at all." - Yixing dropped on the seat and revved up the engine. Even though he began adjusting some settings on the car panel, he didn't miss the funny way Xukun's lower lip cutely fell open in slight surprise. And also his satisfied smile after. Yixing reached over and grabbed the belt to buckle him up, his palm lingering for a bit onto the boy's chest and then retreating to grip his thigh. -"So don't be too big of a brat, baby boy."  
  
In Xukun's mind flashed at least five different ways to get back at him but instead he felt the burn from Yixing's hand send warmth up his cheeks and he turned to look at the window. He wouldn't show how much this truly affected him and tried to scold his features into a pout.  
  
The way to Yixing's apartment wasn't long but there were a few traffic jams. They were the worst because that's when the tension between them would grow really thick with Yixing's hand feeling up his thigh underneath the stretchy fabric. Xukun couldn't lie it sent goosebumps throughout his whole body with the simple touch turning into a hard grip.  
  
And then Yixing decided to voice out his thoughts. - "You do interesting things on camera. Why though?" - It was a simply asked question but Xukun still caught the slight undertone which brought back the smirk on his face.  
  
"I earn good money while winding off. Sometimes gifts too. Why? Are you jealous, Zhang-ge?" - Yixing gripped the wheel harder. This voice was doing bad things to him, especially when it spoke his name like that. And no, he wasn't jealous. He was possessive.  
  
"Usually it's mostly all an act but last night..just knowing you were watching really made all the difference." - Xukun purred, his hand landing over Yixing's, finally moving it to the innermost part of his thigh and squeezing.  
  
Suddenly the car wheels screeched over the asphalt, as they took a sharp left off the main road and sped up down a smaller street. When Xukun raised his eyes, he only saw how ghostly white Yixing's knuckles had become from clutching the wheel. How his lips had formed a very thin line. How they were obviously driving with twice the allowed speed. Xukun barely kept himself from chuckling. He could do this more.  
  
"Shame you couldn't see my lips with your name on them." - They were so close. The apartment was literally at the end of the street. _And all Yixing could think about is pulling the car over and fucking the hell out of this boy._  
  
He grit his teeth and pressed the gas even more, knowing full well it'd be fun only if he played back.  
  
"Good thing I will see so much more then." - Yixing gave Xukun's thigh a last squeeze and let his hand slide up and under his top excruciatingly slow before it properly smoothed over the warm skin. Everywhere the rougher touch passed, felt like a burn to Xukun and he couldn't hide his obvious content hum when the car finally slowed down. Before him stood a huge house that looked more like one from the city's outskirts. It probably had two or three floors. A tall fence surrounded it with a gate to the garage.  
  
Xukin tried not to gape too much or get distracted by the lingering touch on his belly. Of course, it made sense for someone like Yixing to have such a property, he just hadn't expected to actually see it. Xukun thought all along he'd take him to a hotel or something. Wasn't that what people did in such situations?  
  
Suddenly he felt very conscious of the hand resting on top of him. It was big and fit around the curve of his skin so nicely that Xukun wondered if it was even possible for him to be more whipped for Zhang Yixing than he already was. And because the silent tension suddenly felt suffocating Xukun blurted out the first stupid thing that came to his mind. - "Is this is your house?"  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty private so that's good for both of us. There's no danger someone will see us here." - Yixing stated, smirking as he felt the boy course a small shiver when he traced his happy trail. - "That is, of course, if you can keep a secret." - The car stopped and without wasting time Yixing leaned well into the boy's private space, his breath fanning over the slender neck.  
  
"Tell me, can you keep a secret, kitten?"  
  
Now, normally Xukun would have glared down and probably punched someone calling him that. But the low voice just bellow his cheekbone went straight into his groin and the proximity between them made his blood thump. It was tempting to dip his head in an open invitation for Yixing's nibs but instead he slipped a finger under the other's chin and locked their eyes.  
  
"Mm, I'll try to but maybe you should make sure I can." - His voice was but a whisper and his eyes held such intensity it burned through Yixing's brain. The boy had the same sly look that he usually put up and Yixing wanted nothing more but to break that front  and reach the inviting mess underneath. After all he was only human.  
  
He closed the distance between them and this time let himself play around. Xukun skillfully went along with the kiss, curling their tongues together until they ran out of breath. Did that make it better or it was just the renewed hunger from their last make out session, he didn't know but he already had moans pooling down his throat. He occasionally searched to bite Yixing's lower lip and when he finally managed to pull at it gently with his teeth, he heard the other's deep growl.  
  
"Fuck. Come here." - Yixing fumbled to unbuckle the boy's belt and helped him climb into his lap. He instinctively reached to grab him by the hips and steady him. Xukun's head was just barely scratching the car ceiling and he had to fully lean into Yixing as to fit in the tight space.  
  
"Couldn't you wait till we left the car, daddy?" - Even though he was saying that, the boy still tilted his neck back as much as he could when Yixing's lips started placing small kisses and nibs on it.  
  
"How could I when you're so gorgeous?" - He murmured and chose a vein to follow. Somewhere along the way he stopped to bite at the sensitive flesh. He knew no lasting marks could be left and that's why he bounced to another spot just before a hickey formed. And that seemed to only frustrate Xukun judging by the low whines he let out and the way he pressed even more into him. - "When you're so willing and melting for me?"  
  
And then Yixing finally reached a spot low under the boy's neck where he could sink his lips and mark the flawless skin. His hands grabbed on Xukun's ass and squeezed, earning himself a loud moan.  
  
"Hn..daddy." - If he could push himself more into the rigid body, he would. Yixing felt hot, masculine and totally driving him crazy.  
  
"So needy." - Yixing chuckled and pulled Xukun forward for a kiss, pushing him onto his crotch. He swallowed all of the boy's sweet whines and guided his hips, as he grinded hard on Yixing's growing bulge.  
  
"Do you see what you do to daddy, baby? You've been such an annoying eye candy these days. Always making me think how I want to bend you in the middle of the practice room and fuck you senseless." - By the end of his words Yixing's voice had turned into a growl and his nails were digging into the other's skin.  
  
Xukun's vision swum for a moment and he bit his lips to stay focused. - "Oh fuck. Why didn't you? And there I was, almost thinking you'd never do anything." - Xukun whispered, as moved against the other, increasing the friction between them. His hands held tightly onto Yixing's nape and dove under his shirt to claw at his back. - "And then bam. You decide to show up in an unplanned stream of mine and absolutely give me a heart attack. But then I knew I've won already."  
  
The snarky edge to Xukun's voice made Yixing smirk at how the boy could still be so bratty, even in their current position.  
  
"Is that so? When I looked at my laptop, I knew by the second it was you. You can imagine my shock. But I hadn't seen a more beautiful thing..already sprawled open and leaking for me." - Yixing placed a few last kisses on the other's neck and hit the button on his left that opened the jeep's doors.  
  
"Come on, baby." - He carefully lifted both of them out of the vehicle. Good thing the jeep was big and allowed for such maneuvers without too much of a hassle. Xukun tensed in the other's strong hold and wrapped his legs around his back, as he flew high into the air.  
  
"You can put me down now, you know." - He murmured when they entered inside through a door connecting the garage with the house.  
  
Yixing only gave him a look and strengthened his grip.  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
Xukun was ready to roll his eyes when his back hit a wall and lips crashed against his. He moaned shamelessly into the kiss and arched to the touch on his hips. It was too hot and every contact with Yixing burned further. Only when they shortly pulled away to breathe, he noticed they were moving up the stairs.  
  
Xukun would lie if he said adrenaline didn't rush through his veins from the way Yixing manhandled him. Like fuck, it made him want to just jump on the bed and sprawl open for him. Xukun smirked and ghosted his lips over the other's bare neck, tracing it up to his ear and biting the soft flesh.  
  
"Oh, fuck baby." - Yixing swore and squeezed the boy closer to him, hurrying to the bedroom. It had the usual modern setting with simple motives and dark furniture but what made it special, was the huge elevated king-sized bed in the middle with three rows of platforms that led to the silky covers.  
  
Once Xukun's back hit the soft surface, his lips stretched in a shit-eating grin. - "With such a pretentious bed, you can't deny there haven't been others."  
  
Yixing was on crawling over him in a second, pushing his legs open with his knee and pulling his top up.  
  
"What about you?" - He countered. - "You've been showing others things on this stream meant for me to see."  
  
Yixing's tone had dropped low and dripped with something that couldn't be mistaken as nothing else but possessiveness. He hovered over the boy for a moment so he can simply admire this piece of art, alive and breathing. His breath hitched, his touch along Xukun's chest full and greedy to explore it all.  
  
"And that's unacceptable, kitten. I think I should teach you a lesson."  
  
Xukun almost choked at that. And then Yixing's lips were everywhere. On his neck, on his collarbones, on his stomach. Kissing and leaving small bites that had him panting.  
  
"But daddy, I--"  
  
Yixing could almost hear how broken the boy's voice sounded already.  
  
"Shh." - He grabbed his chin and pushed his thumb on the plump lips. Almost immediately wetness sucked him in, tongue curling around the digit and Yixing chuckled. - "It's not even fair how sexy you look like this, Xukunnie."  
  
He was saying nice things but his voice was that of a deep growl that had Xukun moan around the finger in his mouth.  
  
"So needy and responsive." - Yixing pulled back to roll down the other's leggings and reveal his milky thighs. He just had one more thing to do before he could mark them all over. - "Strip out of your boxers and get on all fours for me, baby. And no peeking. Just trust me."  
  
Yixing was satisfied to see the boy obeying him the moment he hopped off the bed. Xukun hadn't felt greater tension in his life than while he faced the bed frame and waited. It was like time had slowed down to a snail's pace, until Yixing's weight shifted behind him and everything accelerated ten fold.  
  
It was only the barest small kiss on his shoulder and a shiver still raked through Xukun's body, as his chin was being lifted. Then some very soft and smooth material caressed his cheek.  
  
"Can you feel this, baby? It's a satin ribbon." - Yixing positioned it over the boy's eyes and tied it at the back. Xukun bit his lip, as the other's hands trailed lower to the small of his back. They lingered there for a moment before pushing him further down to the mattress, his ass perking up in the air. He barely held back a broken gasp and couldn't believe the pace of his racing heart.  
  
"Give me your hands."  
  
Yixing swiftly wrapped another ribbon around the boy's wrists and tied a strong knot. - "It's not too tight?"  
  
Xukun only shook his head, not really trusting his voice to speak right now. Then he heard Yixing pulling back a little and felt hungry eyes fixate on him, scan him whole.  
  
"Holy shit. I can't wait to get my hands on you. But after all this is supposed to be a punishment. So one last thing." - The smirk in Yixing's voice was obvious, as he fumbled with something. Then a cap was being opened and a few seconds later his hand was on the boy's dick, stroking him slowly.  
  
Xukun cursed from the sudden sensation between his legs. But it stopped, just as fast as it had started only to be replaced by something wrapping around his length. Some stuff small and rubbery to the touch..  
  
"Yixing--!" - He gasped, as he recognized the familiar type of rotor vibrators that he himself often used in his streams.   
  
"It's daddy to you." - Yixing growled in his ear and flicked on the remote. For short the buzzing was the only sound in the room before he started placing wet kisses all over the boy's back. - "I can't hear you, baby."  
  
"Hnn, yes daddy." - Xukun was tense with Yixing attacking a different part of his body with his lips every time. The blindfold made everything more vivid, even things like the stupid rotors that he ought to be used to..  
  
Xukun gasped at lips sinking low on his inner thigh, kissing the sensitive skin and sucking a hickey in.  
  
"Aah, d-daddy." - He moaned out, his whole lower body feeling on fire. Yixing moved to another spot on the boy's thighs only when he was satisfied with how freshly crimson he'd left the previous one. He intended to mark the pretty skin all over. These soft and squishy thighs.   
  
By the time Yixing lifted himself to admire his work, Xukun was panting loudly in his pillow, his dick leaking wet onto the sheet.  
  
"You're such a mess, Xukunnie. I barely touched you and you are already shaking." - Xukun only whined and pushed into the other's touch on his body. - "I wonder what will happen if I turn this up."  
  
Xukun knew what that meant and braced for the stronger buzzing sensation waving throughout him. He buried his face in the pillow, his whole thighs were heavily trembling and he couldn't really say how long he would last like this. In front of the camera he knew his limits  but now everything was different and he lacked his control.  
  
"Fucking hell, I've wanted to mark your flawless skin the moment I saw those pictures, baby." - Yixing's hands squeezed the boy's ass and spread him. - "I've also wanted to do this."  
  
His breath fanned slowly over Xukun's hole, before his lips enclosed over it and licked tentatively. A deep shudder passed through the boy's body and he barely held back from pushing himself against it. Yixing was teasing and god, it was so awfully amazing but once he finally did start eating him out, Xukun couldn't help himself and groaned.  
  
"Ah daddy-! D-daddy, so good-" - His hips were grinding uncoordinated and he was pretty sure Yixing's grip was the only thing keeping him up and steady. The pleasure hitting him was too chaotic and Xukun soon found himself so close to the edge, that he barely held back.  
  
"Daddy, p-please..It's too much--" - However, Yixing wasn't stopping, rather he was going harder. He curled his tongue inside and pushed a finger along it to stretch the boy further. Xukun whined loudly and grinded against the other's face, feeling how he got goosebumps from head to toe and everything burned and his orgasm was just toppling over the heat..  
  
When Yixing pulled away and left him hanging almost there but not quite. Xukun's body raked like a wild animal's from the force of his denied orgasm. He tried hard to breathe and not slope down on the bed. Edging was not new to him, yet now Yixing was doing it and suddenly he was completely and thoroughly shaken, lost between the sensations.  
  
A hard voice echoed behind him.   
  
"We are not over. You will cum when I say so. If you're a good boy, you'll choose how you want to get fucked after." - Yixing didn't even wait. He pushed two fingers in and relished in the broken sound that came from the boy's lips. The rotors were still on and it was too soon, too quick. He was helplessly grinding back and heat was pooling in his groin once again. And then Yixing tilted his fingers just right and hit his sweet spot.  
  
"Ngh--Fuck..Daddy, p-please please-" - And again just before his orgasm hit him, Yixing stopped everything. Xukun was pretty sure he'd go mad. His nails were painfully digging at the restraints and he terribly wished just to be able to touch himself.  
  
"Begging isn't going to help you but I must admit it almost got me for a second. You sound so perfect like this." - Yixing chuckled and leaned over the boy's slick body to kiss a trail down his back. - "You're doing amazing, baby."  
  
After the next round of the same, Xukun wasn't sure how much more he endured. He wasn't in his right mind to count. And everytime he'd trash and scream and beg but it wouldn't make a difference. Time was moving differently, always accelerating when his orgasm neared and slowing after to coax Yixing's encouraging sweet praises when he mercilessly ripped it from him. And with the darkness engulfing him, everything was reduced to the pleasure the other brought him and his calming voice.  
  
Yixing was just giving the boy a few seconds to catch his breath after another round and while he did, he unwrapped the rotors.  
  
"My perfect pretty baby. You're doing so, so well." - Yixing hadn't stopped caressing him and repeating how good he was. It was the little calm oasis in this desert of chaos and Xukun loved it. Loved every aspect of it. - "I want you to cum untouched this time but I'll tell you when, okay?"  
  
Xukun thought if he still had the energy and competence to nod, then he was fine. He was wrong.

  
"Not yet."  
  
It wasn't even two minutes into Yixing licking and fucking into him with his fingers and Xukun was already far too gone, his whole body shaking in his tries to listen, his nails clawing at the sheets. His wrecked voice didn't even sound like his own anymore, as he writhed against the touch. He couldn't stop thinking how amazing Yixing's fingers stretched him and how he soothingly caressed his quivering thighs. Everytime he'd hit his sweet spot, the tension and pleasure in his body would engulf all his senses, always on the verge of toppling him over.  
  
But it was too much this time and Yixing wasn't pulling away. Before he knew it or could stop it, Xukun was spilling hot loads onto the sheets, his voice and face frozen in a cry of pleasure. His toes curled and his whole body convulsed, as he rode out what was probably the longest orgasm in his life.  
  
Yixing slowly pulled away with a smirk, as he watched the boy calm down from his high. First his trembling gradually reduced and his wrists stopped straining against the ribbon. Lastly his voice lowered to small breathy whines that he muffled in the pillow. Yixing once again found himself looking at surely the most beautiful sight in his life.  
  
"Xukunnie?" - He nested behind the boy and untied the ribbons. His hands immediately went slack on his sides and his eyes slowly opened, squinting till they adjusted to the light. The room still looked the same but Xukun wasn't sure whether a few hours or a few minutes had passed.  
  
Yixing then leaned over the smaller frame and grinded his crotch against the boy's ass, earning himself a strangled moan. He pulled at his hair and brought his mouth to Xukun's ear. - "I would really love to fuck you right now, so hard like you'll take it..but you don't deserve it."  
  
And really it was taking all of Yixing's restraint to keep this up while all he wanted to do is sink up to the hilt in that tight heat. But this was kind of a matter of pride and payback for the last days where the fault for his torture fell mainly upon the little brat.  
  
"You came without my permission after all. Maybe I was too generous to even think about letting you cum. Maybe I should leave you restrained and full up your ass without release for a few hours until I decide you've learned your lesson."  
  
Xukun only felt how the weight shifted off his body and the first functional thought of his brain was to chase after it. Felt how Yixing's tone was dangerously low and sounded angry. Felt how he was actually entertaining the idea for a second there.  
  
"No, please daddy!" - He threw himself at Yixing, wrapping his hands around his neck and locking their lips in a hungry open-mouthed kiss. - "Do anything, just don't leave me please." - It was for a still dreadful moment that Yixing wasn't moving until Xukun heard him growl with want and felt he was being pulled in his lap. His body fit and curled perfectly against Yixing's, the fabric of his clothes feeling rough on Xukun's bare skin, as demanding lips pushed past his tongue. This time he simply gave in, letting the other fully lead the kiss, as small moans started escaping him.  
  
For a brief moment Yixing lost it. With their lips locked deep and his hands grabbing and pushing the boy's ass against his erection, with these sweet sounds he made, Yixing started forgetting what he was mad about. Started hating how quick could Xukun affect him.  
  
"You bratty little angel. How could I leave you when you look and sound like that? Fuck." - Yixing's lips sank down to the boy's neck and chest, not even being that careful with his bites anymore. Not being careful with anything really. His grip on Xukun's ass was hard and bruising even, followed by a loud smack landing on one of his cheeks and making him choke on a cry.  
  
"D-daddy!" - The next slap sent a jolt straight to his dick which twitched half-hard with interest.  
  
"I still need to punish you." - Yixing smirked, as he helped the boy lay on his stomach over his legs. - "So you'll take this spanking like the good boy you are, right? I want you to count, baby."  
  
Xukun nodded a bit too eagerly and mindlessly held his breath, as he waited spread out on the other's lap. Everything was better than Yixing's initial idea.  
  
He wasn't particularly hurrying. He was lingering over the soft skin, caressing it lightly, too calmly, too timidly. Suddenly all too quick his hand was lifted and Xukun couldn't even brace himself before it hit him so hard it sent him forward. He didn't believe the strangled noise that left his throat. And the next after and the one after that when the following slaps met his skin.  
  
"Count." - Yixing growled and landed another one.  
  
Xukun moaned with a sob and said. - "Four."  
  
Yixing took some time again to rub soothingly at the burning skin and relish at the boy's hot pants. Even though, Xukun had time to prepare for the next slap, it was just as hard as the previous ones. - " _Five_." - He breathed hard and buried his nails at the sheets. Yixing noted with satisfaction the skin had already begun reddening under him.  
  
The next smacks came one after another and each one deepened the shade on the boy's cheeks. - "Six, s-seven, eight..n-nine-, ten!" - He cried out and tried not to trash from the sting on his sensitive skin, his dick leaking hot and hard against Yixing's leg.  
  
"Such a good boy, taking so well. You even like it. So maybe we should keep going, huh?" - Not even having finished the sentence, he landed another hit, much weaker than the previous ones and just chuckled at the way Xukun jumped up a bit. - "Or maybe not, hmm?" -  Suddenly he was palming along the boy's crack and teased two fingers around his hole. Xukun only whined needily and gasped when the digits entered him. It didn't take long for Yixing to find his sweet spot and the boy's hips tried grinding back on their own accord.  
  
And then Yixing hit him again. It stung and had Xukun choking on a moan but it also hurt so good he wanted to cry. He was pretty sure his border between pleasure and pain had thinned out and evaporated by now.  
  
"E-eleven.."  
  
By the sixteenth time Xukun could barely breathe. Everywhere was fire. His skin was angrily red under Yixing's palm and he could barely stay still, his body betraying him from overstimulation. Everything felt good, even the simple way Yixing soothed him after each slap. And the pain wasn't the most maddening thing. It was the fact he wanted more.  
  
And  then another slap landed on him and he forgot what he wanted.  
  
"D-daddy, please..please I need you--" - And another. He choked out. - " _E-eighteen!_..I--please fuck me, daddy!"  
  
He sounded so wrecked that Yixing held his breath. His dick was already straining painfully against his pants but hearing the boy desperately beg, was shredding the last bits of his restraint to little pieces.  
  
"Fuck, Xukunnie. My perfect baby. Such a good boy." - Yixing whispered, pulling away his hands only to touch everywhere else. Soothingly rub all the tension from the other's body away, as if deciding what to do. If Xukun could purr, he would right now, even though he also wanted to cry from the burn on his ass.  
  
"I think that's enough. Can you get up, baby?"  
  
With just a little bit of help he did. And by help it was Yixing pulling him to sit on his crotch, Xukun hissing at the sting but nonetheless needily slamming his lips against the other's. His kiss was messy, uncoordinated and very sloppy but there was a certain amount of determination in it which left Yixing smirking in pleasant surprise. There was nothing else on the boy's mind now besides getting Yixing to fuck him.  
  
"Fuck, daddy I want you so much--Get these off, please." - Xukun's voice was barely a whisper but it was very clear what he meant when his hands clawed up the other's T-shirt to remove it. Yixing was becoming more and more amused and just let himself obediently raise his arms. The piece of clothing was flying off to the side in the next second. Xukun's hands hungrily traced all along the other's chest and felt up his abs, reaching lower till he quickly fumbled to unzip his pants and pull everything off.  
  
"You become so bossy when you really want something. So how's it going to be, baby?" - Yixing murmured, as he helped getting rid of his clothes. When his erection sprung free, he sighed contently and gave it a few stroaks while Xukun swore under his breath. It was big and his pulse raced at the next thought in his mind.  
  
"Can I ride you, daddy?" - He whispered and settled over the other's groin.  
  
Yixing would be a sinner to say no.  
  
"Mm, I'd love to. Come here." - He pressed the boy skin to skin and kissed him, as he grinded against him. Whiny moans started escaping Xukun and he greedily took the three fingers Yixing pushed inside him.  
  
"Fuck, baby. You're even ready for me." - He whispered, more to himself and relished in the way Xukun trembled in his arms. It wasn't long before he pulled away just to slip a condom and aligned his cock with the boy's hole.  
  
"Come on, angel." - He teased around the entrance and only when he heard Xukun's pleading whine, he pushed the boy's hips down, sinking his whole length to the base.  
  
"Ngh, daddy's filling me up so good-" - Xukun moaned and pressed even more into the other's chest. Yixing buried his fingers in the boy's locks and gritted his teeth. He barely kept himself from immediately fucking into the tight heat.  
  
And then Xukun started slowly moving on his own, pulling almost all the way up and sinking back.  
  
" _Fuck._ " - Yixing groaned and moved his hands to the boy's hips to support him. - "You feel so amazing, baby..So tight."  
  
Xukun's voice filled the room, as his pace quickened and nails dug at his skin. The first time he aligned himself properly and hit his prostate dead on, he cried out loud and clawed at Yixing's back.  
  
"D-daddy! Please move..more please-"  
  
Yixing swore at the sight and started meeting the boy's thrusts, looking to find the right angle. When he did, Xukun went completely blank.  
  
"Right there, daddy--Please..!" - He screamed and dug his nails hard at the other's back. Yixing growled and pushed the boy back to swap their positions, not being able to hold back anymore. He began fucking into the boy hard, keeping his legs high in the air.   
  
"My perfect baby. Look at you being so unearthly beautiful." - He breathed heavily against Xukun's neck and pushed his legs even further apart, knowing just how flexible he was. - "Taking me so well and screaming for more."  
  
Xukun almost sobbed at the words, his voice sounding raspy and his cheeks flushing one tad redder than they were supposed to be.  
  
"I've been wanting this since the first photo you sent me. When I saw your milky skin and thighs. Your perfect shapes."  
  
With every word Yixing placed kisses near the boy's chest, as he fucked into his sweet spot. Xukun could barely breathe but he still pulled the other's lips to his and licked messily into his mouth. It was enough to send heat pooling down his stomach and to make him trash his nails all along Yixing's back.  
  
"So g-good, daddy! I'm close--Please d-don't stop." - He screamed out, panting hot and loud at every thrust and trying to press Yixing more into him with his legs tightly curled around his lower back. - " _Nghh, d-daddy_ \--"  
  
Yixing gritted his teeth, feeling the hot sting on his back, feeling his own orgasm nearing. He wrapped a hand around the boy's dick, stroking it in time of his thrusts and focused on Xukun's fucked out face, sinfully pretty and twisted pleasure moaning out his name. That was more than enough to make Yixing go crazy.  
  
"I'm c-cumming, daddy--!" - He managed to choke out and seconds later Xukun was trashing under him, head thrown back in a scream and nails digging awfully hard at his back, as he came onto his belly. Yixing didn't slow down and swore when the boy's hole clenched even tighter around him. A few more strong thrusts and he buried himself as deep as he could, spilling into the heat and bucking a few times to ride out his orgasm.  
  
For a minute or two only groaning and heavy breathing could be heard in the room, until Yixing pulled away and watched the boy below him go mostly slack with exhaustion.  
  
"You good, angel?" - Because that's what he was even with dishevelled hair, reddish skin and plump lips after a very long and mostly aggressive sex session.  
  
Xukun blinked and smirked as best as he could. - "Perfect, _daddy_."  
  
Yixing groaned and helped the boy up. - "Please don't call me that now. Makes me feel I'm two decades older than you."  
  
"Well you didn't seem to mind while you caused this." - Xukun turned to his thighs and ass, raising a pointed eyebrow. The color on the boy's cheeks was just as dark red as the hickeys on his legs. Yixing couldn't really hide his satisfaction.  
  
"I don't remember any complaints either so come on, don't make me carry you."  
  
When Xukun just stared dumbfounded at his direction, Yixing sighed and pulled him to his arms, holding him like a princess and taking him to the bathroom. Xukun's scowl quickly disappeared when he locked eyes with the huge bathtub and caught up on Yixing's plans.  
  
Normally, Xukun wouldn't be as rude as to not help his generous host but in all honesty, he had no idea where anything was. So he just stayed near a wall with a towel wrapped around him like a cape and watched how the bathtub filled with hot water and lots of bubbles. Even the steam coming from it smelled like berries.  
  
For a moment, Xukun was struck with the spontaneous doubt he shouldn't be here and this was maybe a bit too much, having in mind where they were, who was he with. But then Yixing offered him a helping hand into the tub with a smile and his mind mostly cleared up.  
  
When Xukun first sank down fully into the water, at least a few emotions passed through his face. Mostly pain and it looked like he was about to scream but then he just exhaled heavily and relaxed. Yixing only chuckled while he was grabbing some things from the nearby counter.  
  
"It's so fucking nice and hot but it still feels like hell on my ass." - The boy murmured and decided to take a better look at Yixing's back. It was whole red, at spots there was blood and clear nail lines could be distinguished where Xukun obviously repeated over and over.  
  
"Oh my god--That's going to hurt..I-didn't intend it to be like this, holy shit I'm sorry-" - He started nervously mumbling, until a finger on his mouth stopped him and he gulped down heavily.  
  
"Yes, it's a bit too much but I'll be fine. I think I deserved it after all I put you through." - Yixing chuckled and sat on the edge of the tub, signalling to the other to turn around. _And good fucking riddance_ , because Xukun wanted to slap himself for talking bullshit all of the sudden and letting his small (big?) infatuation or whatever it was with Yixing make him into a panicked mess. He also was pretty sure he blushed the moment he realized Yixing was shampooing his hair but he blamed it on the heat.  
  
"I'm more worried if you'll be fine. I hope I didn't hurt you and it won't affect your dancing on the day after." - Yixing was rubbing the foam soothingly at his scalp and Xukun was just about to practically melt when he realized, _fuck_ they had a performance in a bit more than twenty four hours.  
  
"Uh, no. I'll be okay, you don't have to worry. Thank you anyway." - Xukun didn't know what else to say. Yixing was being too kind already anyway, for him to be a crybaby.  
  
After he finished shampooing the boy's hair, he washed it and only then joined him in the tub. It was big enough that both of them fit in and there was still space left. And even though silence had stretched between them for quite some time now, it wasn't awkward. Or at least that's what Xukun thought. Or maybe he was becoming too sleepy to notice.  
  
"Hey, Xukunnie."  
  
"Mm." - He felt hands massaging his back with something foamy and rubbed against them, humming in content. Unknowingly, he had leaned well into Yixing behind him, fitting in the space between his legs.  
  
"Why are you really doing these streams of yours?" - Yixing asked and slid the boy's slack body more towards him.  
  
There was a brief pause before Xukun opened his mouth to answer. - "My previous company wasn't good in taking care of me. And currently I'm in the middle of a lawsuit actually. But it's mostly left as a habit now."  
  
He didn't even know why he was saying that. What had gotten into him? This was too personal and certainly not something your mentor should hear. He blamed it  on the exhaustion and his closing eyes this time.  
  
Yixing frowned a bit. That explained quite a lot but he still didn't like it. He carefully thought over his next words, as he kept massaging the boy's soft skin until his body fully relaxed under the touch.  
  
"Would you stop it if I promise to take care of you while I'm here?" - He suddenly asked and tensed because he knew how weird it sounded coming from someone like him. The boy wasn't answering and Yixing decided he had offended him or something when he saw..Xukun was soundly sleeping, snuggled up his shoulder and chest, breathing shallowly against his arm.  
  
Yixing smiled and found himself staying like this until the water started cooling down.  
  
  
When Xukun felt his brain signalling him to wake up for the first time, he thought he had never slept better in his life so he ignored it. But the second time it was something annoyingly bright and evil poking at his eye and bringing him to consciousness forcefully.  
  
He groaned and turned around in tries to escape when he hit something warm with his body. His eyes opened in surprise because _he most definitely lived alone_ and gasped when he saw he had hit someone, that someone being Yixing. And then everything came back to him like crashing waves, only the last few moments were kind of blurry and lost, including how he had gotten to bed. Then terrible warmth pooled in his stomach, terrible when he was snuggling with his mentor _in his mentor's bed_ and when it was so early in the morning..  
  
Wait. Was it early? It was a bit hard to tell with the dark curtains pulled to keep the room dim but Xukun's eyes locked on the clock on the opposite wall.  
  
"Holy shit." - It was 3:48 pm. The whole day had literally dissipated and Yixing was still sleeping. He probably would be too if it wasn't for the stupid sun.  
  
Xukun wasn't sure what to do and knew whatever he did, it'd be super awkward probably so he decided to wake up Yixing.  
  
When he spared him a glance, Xukun's breath caught in his chest. Yixing looked gorgeous even while sleeping and one of his arms was spread towards him, as if he had held him whole night. Xukun couldn't help but carefully trace the other's perfect face and snuggle as close to him as possible without actually making contact.  
  
"Is it a habit of yours to touch people while they sleep?" - The other suddenly grumbled and Xukun jumped up a bit startled, _oh shit_. - "Then again you seem to be one of the few people I don't mind waking up to so I guess it's fine." - Yixing's eyes were still closed but his voice was so raspy and heavy from sleeping and honestly, really sexy.  
  
Xukun gulped when he was pulled towards the other in a snuggle, closing the final few inches between them. - "So how did you sleep? Everything good?"  
  
The boy managed a smile and nodded. - "Yeah, great. Just missing some of the last event last night..I remember telling you about my company but not what happened after."  
  
Yixing fell silent, as he contemplated whether he should repeat his question or not.  
  
"I asked you if you'd stop if I take care of you while I'm here."  
  
Xukun gaped dumbly, thinking he misheard. That surely sounded perfect but there were hardly perfect things in the world.  
  
"I..um..uuh-"  
  
"But I'm realizing it's a bit too much to ask at this state. The offer is not off, you just don't need to say anything right now." - And just like that Yixing brushed it off with one of his dimpled smiles, as if he hadn't just dropped the biggest bomb in Xukun's life for the past few years in which he was entertaining a not too moral attraction towards him.  
  
Thankfully, a mobile rang and groaning Yixing got up to take it.  
  
"Mmyeah. Hi, Yifan."  
  
Xukun watched Yixing's face pass from shock to terrible agony to annoyance, as it seemed the person on the other line wasn't even giving him the chance to say anything.  
  
"Yes, I know it's the only day we can all see each other--" - More endless talking. Yixing rubbed his temples in frustration.  
  
"Okay, look, I'm sorry! I got caught up. I'll be there in an hour at most." - He yelled through the other still blabbering and he closed in a few seconds.  
  
Xukun wasn't sure if he should have witnessed that but asked nonetheless. - "What's going on?"  
  
Yixing stood still. It was one of that rare moments in which he was at loss for words so he opted for the truth. - "I had a little planned thing going on for this afternoon which I'm running late for."  
  
"But you said Yifan..Oh my god, are you late to meet Kris because of me?!" - Xukun perked up and gaped and fumbled to untangle from the sheets. He couldn't believe himself.  
  
"Well and Lu and Zitao." - Yixing murmured and saw how that doubled the panic on the boy’s face, even though he had nothing to be panicking about. It was his fault alone, plus he couldn’t say it wasn’t worth it.  
  
"I-I’m sorry. I’ll be on my way shortly-"  
  
A hand stopped him which brushed his chin gently. - "Xukun. Chill. It’s fine. Where are you going anyway? You don’t even know the way out of the property." - Yixing chuckled, as he saw the realization wash over the boy’s face and a pout settling on it after.  
  
"I could find it, I’m pretty sure." - He tried sounding serious but then his stomach growled in hunger and everything was ruined.  
  
"Come on, you aren't going anywhere before I make you breakfast. Lunch. Whatever." - Xukun looked at the offered hand and considered how much he'd be dying after all of this. Also he thought there's a big chance he'd limp, judging by how numb his whole lower body felt and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Nonetheless, he took Yixing's hand and just now noticed he was wearing a T-shirt that wasn't his. It was slightly bigger than his size and reached a bit below his waist.

"Did you dress me last night?" - He asked dumbly, all of this becoming a bit too much for him to process.

"Mmyeah. Why? You fell asleep in the tub and I didn't want to wake you up."

Yeah, Xukun remembered how the only thing warmer and more comfortable than the hot water was Yixing's chest in the hot water.

 

When Xukun crossed the front door to his apartment finally being able to toss away the bomber hat and sunglasses that hid his face, for the first time ever he didn't feel weird coming home with the same clothes from last night. Just..everything else felt weird. Mostly the fact he'd have to look at Yixing's face tomorrow at Happy Camp and pretend it didn't stir up his insides or send goosebumps along his red ass and thighs.

Yixing managed to be only one hour and fifty seven minutes late for his meeting with the others. Yifan didn't shut up about how he was irresponsible and they were all busy and this was the only day in four months they all had free to meet and so on and so on. While Lu seemed to notice a small hickey peeking around the edge of Yixing's shirt and he simply smiled all knowingly at him when they hugged. Zitao just murmured it didn't matter and they had enough time to hang out.

(Almost) supportive friends, Yixing thought. Or so he believed until later on Yifan patted him on the back _but his pats were more like hits_ and Yixing barely didn't scream which led to them bothering him till the end of the day with annoying questions and stupid jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so hello, I'm just going to the church to pray for this sin, ty, hope you like it. The ending is a bit off? Because I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. Originally, I had plans to cover the performance in Happy Camp but it was already too long and it'd be just more of the same. This was supposed to be just a oneshot anyway and here I am, putting 50/50 porn and plot. So I hope it was satisfactory ^^
> 
> Also I have this cannon in my head that on the next day in the IP campus Jackson is constantly staring at Yixing with a shit-eating grin and when he finally confronts him, Jackson's just like: 
> 
> "You have an interesting way of treating your trainees." 
> 
> Because he had seen them in the practice room and he'd never let Yixing forget it lol. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave kudos if you liked it! Any comments and suggestions are welcome ♥


End file.
